


自杀指导师/Suicide Advisor

by UniversalPuppy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mild Blood, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalPuppy/pseuds/UniversalPuppy
Summary: AU内容，关于赫克斯杀死了寻求自杀指导的凯洛伦，并通过此次行为进一步获得了杀人的权力感的故事。
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	自杀指导师/Suicide Advisor

**Author's Note:**

> 注意，本文出现了诱导自杀的行为。以及，可能有一点不便于读者理解的无厘头笑话，这来自我与朋友之间的对话，仅仅希望她在看到时有一点惊喜感。

赫克斯是一位事业蒸蒸日上的急诊医生。他的职业前程一片光明：严谨的理念，高超的医术，严格的自我要求……他拥有媒体宣扬的任何一位成功人士应该具备的一切品格。  
每天早上连月亮还没休息，他就已经站在卫生间的镜子前360度无死角观察自己的发型了。即便医院临时凌晨三点打来电话，希望他能及时赶到配合夜班医生做一台复杂手术，他也不会气恼休息时间被打扰，他只会得意洋洋地想：“除了我谁也做不到这件事。”然后在匆匆出门前也不忘用手指拢出背头，边走边为自己的头发抹上发油。  
大城市医院奋斗逼也会有烦恼。因为赫克斯过于积极的加班态度，导致工会常来监督并陪伴他观看共产主义工人运动和法国罢工运动的资料影片，定时发送邮件问卷调研他的思想态度是否足够端正不在非法加班，一旦赫克斯沉迷于自己的小爱好而忘了应付这些问卷，第二天工会的人就会在急诊室碍他的眼。  
不过，即使让工会人员找上门，那种沉溺于隐秘爱好中的兴奋感让他觉得，代价是第二天的麻烦也非常划算。

赫克斯是一位地方性匿名论坛声名远扬的付费自杀指导师。付费100美金可以获得一次他的文字指导，付费200美金可以获得他更加详细的文字指导，付费500美金可以获得他贴心的语音指导，付费1000美金可以获得他发来的亲自录下的自杀指导视频（当然，他不会忘记戴上面具的），听说给的够高，他还会全程语音陪伴并及时指导对方的自杀全部过程，不过似乎价格用万做单位。不过，赫克斯的自杀指导好评率很低，大概是因为采纳他方法的人永远不能在第二天打开电脑，给他一个100%好评。  
对于赫克斯本人而言，这样除了能偶尔（指每天5个人左右的频率）赚点外快，更多的他是为了发泄——每天，他要处理好对自己加班奖金更多而不满的同事与自己间的关系，要贴心对待未能抢救过来的死者的难缠家属，要握着紧张患者的手对他们微笑安慰他们，要哄走什么都不会还偶尔胡乱指挥的傻逼行政院长……医院打工奋斗逼的压力很大，戴上面具的生活中不能发泄出来的恶意总归要找到一个泄洪点。  
这个匿名论坛就是这样帮助了他，轻松、快速、反馈及时，还有钱可赚。更何况他时不时也会在急救室遇到不少试图割破颈动脉自杀的男男女女。像写下的自杀指导文字一样，不过操作，可撇脚得很，至少连喉咙和颈动脉都没分清。赫克斯一边站在手术台上熟稔地救活一个又一个送来的割喉患者，一边不屑地想。甚至有一个月，因为他成功抢救回17名割喉患者，他还被授予了国家级优秀医生的荣誉称号，并获得了不菲的奖金。  
赫克斯双面人的日子过得很舒心。

直到有一天，他工作的医院官方咨询网站上收到了定向提问。  
kylo ren向您提问：我摸着脖子上鼓动的脉搏很想用刀割下去，但我害怕割不准怎么办，医生可以告诉我颈动脉在哪吗？  
赫克斯冷笑着盯着这个问题恶意迅速提升，有那么一瞬间想告诉他如何快速找到颈动脉，但Doctor Hux旁边金灿灿的最高等级如此刺眼，让他想起了自己辉煌的履历和美好的职业虔诚。他压住恶毒的兴奋感，摒住呼吸，用尽他的职业素养在键盘敲下回复。  
Doctor Hux回复：你好，亲爱的kylo ren先生，不知道这样称呼你的网名是否可以。无论你在生活中遇到了什么，生命总在继续，你现在这样的情况，我真诚地希望你能听从我的建议，请寻求专业的心理医生的帮助。  
按下回车的那一刻，赫克斯才长长地吐息着，握着鼠标的手指微微颤抖地点开论坛界面，挑出付费更高的人优先回复。凌晨一点，他终于看到100美金价位的提问了。  
最后一位，毕竟100美元不值得我再熬夜。他这样想着，点开了第一条提问。  
昵称为kylo ren的匿名用户向您提问：我摸着脖子上鼓动的脉搏很想用刀割下去，但我害怕割不准怎么办，医生可以告诉我颈动脉哪吗？  
赫克斯几乎以为自己在四个小时前忘记关掉了工作网站，或者他本人穿越回四个小时之前——总之，他又看到了这个人。  
他快速回复这个用户，用断句较短并给出付费价格之外的详细指导。赫克斯对此很有经验，生怕回复慢了，这个人好不容易鼓起的自杀念头，就会在甜蜜梦境结束后起床沐浴着的和煦阳光下消散殆尽。  
他没有收到回复，但显示已读。赫克斯恶毒地想，下辈子见，然后心满意足地关上了电脑。

第二天，他登录论坛时收到了系统的消息提示：尊敬的Dr.Perfect, 你在上一次的问题回复中收到了80分的好评，你的好评率从0%变成80%好评内容如下：“很好很耐心很详细的讲解指导啊，但我还没找到颈动脉在哪。”  
赫克斯喜滋滋看着好评许久，在扫到好评内容后，反应过来了不对劲：0%的好评率不是因为不好，而是因为基本上按他指导做的人都死掉了，没死成被救活的几个大概率这辈子也不想上这个论坛。他只觉得眩晕，耳边嗡地一下只剩下有声化的一句“颈动脉在哪”反反复复被大声播报。  
他急促喘息着，手指也在颤抖，将提问的排列顺序改成付费价格由低至高，然后在200美金的问题里找出了kylo ren的那个，他破例发送了三条长达五分钟的语音，然后获得了对方的一条回复：你是个好人。他这才逐渐冷静下来。关掉电脑时，他想着，这样应该就万无一失了。

第三天，他没再受到论坛的好评提示。给1000美金的两个提问发送过视频并输入了相当长的文字后后，他点开所有500美金的问题，依次传上同一个音频文件。在他打算贴心给每个人再发点什么时，却注意到了那一个恐怖的提问：颈动脉在哪？！  
赫克斯啪地摔上笔记本电脑，拔掉电源，提着它在客厅中绕着圈走来走去。如果不是提供自杀指导服务的多年经验让他确信不会有灵魂过来向他表露谢意或者伺机报仇，他几乎以为自己遇到了赛博鬼魂。他惊魂未定地再打开电脑，黑色背景下的蓝色对话框依旧显示着刺眼的白色文字：颈动脉在哪？！  
世界旋转着更加模糊，他仿佛溺了水一样什么都听不到，眼球酸涩地胀痛，赫克斯几乎听得到血流上涌和脉搏鼓动的声音。他下意识点开语音通话，连变声器都忘记打开。  
kylo ren接受了通话请求  
kylo ren发来文字消息：Dr.Perfect, 颈动脉在哪  
赫克斯无意识反复做着吞咽动作，打开变声器后清了清嗓子：“你不要着急，按我说的做。找到你的颈椎，就是脖子后那个明显凸起的骨头，中指指尖贴上去，让整个手掌都和你的脖子贴合，然后侧过头，感受最强烈的跳动感，感受到了吗？”  
没有人回答他，赫克斯只好继续说下去：“好吧，就在你的侧后方，下手时记得靠后一些，不然——”电脑息屏了。他匆忙再接上电源，将半分钟内充到1%的电脑打开，但论坛语音已经挂断了。  
第四天，赫克斯不敢松口气，他生怕再遇到同一个人提问。白天难得的午休时间，他甚至提着电脑包走进卫生间鬼祟地查看论坛提问。他快速滑动着浏览了一遍，没看到“颈动脉在哪”这样的提问了。  
赫克斯心满意足地回到家，愉快地打开论坛刷新提问列表，惊喜地发现今天有不少1000美元的提问。照旧发送视频打算敲点贴心的鼓励上去，他却在看到一个提问用户昵称的瞬间站了起来，连舒适的电脑椅都掀翻了，将价值不菲的实木地板砸出深深浅浅的小坑。赫克斯没空管自己的家具，他只感觉到自己血压飙升，甚至在十秒内数出不下20次心跳。  
他站在电脑前，愤怒地敲打着键盘：“你在哪？”赫克斯冲动地打算面对面指导这位无论如何都找不到颈动脉在哪的kylo ren先生。  
kylo ren：在家  
赫克斯盯着这两个单词逐渐控制自己冷静下来，一个匿名论坛他怎么可能得到对方的真实地址，正想对此进行道歉，他又得到了对方新的回复。  
kylo ren：（一串地址）  
赫克斯震惊地扫了一眼，在三秒钟内判断出这是一个真实地址，因为这个人不仅和他在同一个城市，甚至处于同一个街区。他有了一个不完整的计划，他打算将对方约出来见面，如果对方谨慎地不打算轻易出来，他也很愿意花费数周时间同对方建立良好的信任关系。  
只要他能死掉。  
Dr.Perfect：我们可以一周后见面吗，我对未能指导你成功自杀感到很抱歉，我很乐意亲自指导你。  
kylo ren：去哪？你家吗  
Dr.Perfect：不，你在xx酒店预订1604号房间，我会在晚上21点去找你并向你付全额的房钱。  
kylo ren ：这家酒店有大电视机吗  
赫克斯迷惑地想，有没有电视机对于一个即将自杀的人来说很重要吗？但那确实不是什么上档次的酒店，赫克斯选择那里的原因是酒店常年不开走廊监控，他只好委婉地降低对方对酒店房间的心理预期，还没抑制住自己上涌的虚荣心。  
Dr.Perfect：我想……他们的电视机应该不是很大。我的就很大  
kylo ren：？你多大  
Dr.Perfect：65英寸  
kylo ren：？  
赫克斯再也没能等到对方的其他回复。他关上电脑，打电话给酒店前台，预订了两星期的1605号房间。

一星期后，在论坛确定好对方的确按他说的做了，他如约进入酒店，谨慎地留意周围，确定没有人路过后低低敲响1604的门。一个身形高大的黑发男人打开了门，并且完全堵住了他进入房间的路。  
赫克斯伸手推搡着对方，想要推开他快速进入房间，很显然失败了。这个人像一头熊一样纹丝不动。赫克斯恼火地抬起头，压住愤怒并且压低声音：“你在干什么，让我进去。”  
对方这才闪开，让出一条路。  
赫克斯迅速关上房门，打量面前这个人，却没想到对方先开口问他：“Dr.Perfect? ”  
赫克斯点点头，反问道：“你是网名为kylo ren的那位朋友？”  
对方看起来有些不解：“我就是Kylo Ren啊，你的声音不太一样。”  
赫克斯认为正常人都会熟练使用变声器和其他手段来保证自己的个人隐私安全，在意识到凯洛伦说了什么的适合，他没忍住震惊到稍微张开嘴，“那是变声器……但你在匿名论坛用真名？”  
凯洛伦奇怪地向下看着赫克斯的裤子，心不在焉地点头，“不行吗？”赫克斯无话可说。凯洛伦没让赫克斯有更多的思考时间，突然再次提问：“骗人的吧，你没有65英寸。”  
“什么？”赫克斯完全没有反应过来。  
凯洛伦指指赫克斯西装裤正中的位置，“喏，那个。还是说你盘起来了？怎么没有痕迹，难道你很细？”  
赫克斯再次因为同一个人感到头晕目眩血压飙升，恍惚中大脑零碎地闪现过他们两个的论坛聊天对话，他几乎说不出完整一段富有逻辑的话，因为他根本不知道该从哪里反驳或者否定，他只得跟着这个奇怪思路，“不，不，我那天说的是我家的电视机，65英寸的大电视机。”  
“哦。”凯洛伦恍然大悟地点点头，“所以你还是没有65英寸，你多大？”  
赫克斯气得想要骂他一顿、或者给他一拳，但赫克斯一想到，这个人即将在自己的指导下死去，情绪就奇怪地平和下去。赫克斯挂上在医院安慰手术台紧张病人的完美假笑，冷静引导话题，“比起这个……无聊的话题，我想我们可以开始解决你期待的问题了。”  
赫克斯看着他拿出一把刀并且渴望地盯着自己时，毛骨悚然了一秒，他几乎以为对方想要杀掉自己，他不动声色地将右手搭上左侧西装袖口，那里有一片23号手术刀片。但很快他就用不到如此戒备了，凯洛伦对着穿衣镜将刀架在了自己的脖子上。  
“对，差不多是这个位置，不过你还得再向左后一点点。”赫克斯意识到自己在用语言操控他人生命，那种别样的隐秘兴奋几乎快冲破他的头顶，“如果你担心自己因为紧张或其他什么错过颈动脉的话，你可以左手搭住右肩。”  
“不要向左看，向右看，这样更方便感受左动脉的鼓动。”  
“找到了之后不要再看镜子了，就这样，直接插进去，不要害怕，很快就结束了。”  
赫克斯的指导语说了快而十分钟，而凯洛伦还保持着右手把刀压在左颈间看着镜子的动作，赫克斯有些失去了耐心，“你还在等什么？等待新生？”  
“不，我找不到颈动脉在哪！”凯洛伦焦躁地对着镜子比划着，甚至慌乱地跺了跺脚。

赫克斯感觉自己脑内一根弹簧清晰地崩断了——他受够了这句话，受够了一直问这句话的人，受够了这几天自己每天心惊胆战或者血压飙升的日子。  
他只想这个人消失。  
他冲了过去，按在凯洛伦的手背上用力把刀压了进去。血压让温热的鲜血喷涌着冲到天花板，然后从天花板落下来滴在赫克斯的脸上，覆盖住凯洛伦手背的手掌间有血不断从指缝流出，凯洛伦甚至来不及喊叫，赫克斯就换了个角度重新按压着切进去，割破了他的喉管。  
他只能发出嗬嗬的声音，赫克斯松开手，凯洛伦向后倒去。  
伴随着沉闷的撞击声，赫克斯愣愣地看着倒在地上的尸体，任由血从指尖滴落到暗色的肮脏地毯上。他难以形容此时此刻的感觉，是回答论坛每一个自杀求助问题后的一千倍、一万倍，他感到紧张，但这样的至高无上的可以剥夺他人生命的权利却让他直白地表露着隐秘的兴奋——阴茎顶着一块新鲜喷出的温热血液在勃起。  
赫克斯目视前方，直挺挺地想要打开门，看到自己伸出的满是鲜血的手后，他随手用西裤擦了擦，然后将外套脱掉，隔着布料从1604的阳台翻到1604的阳台。他没有开灯，就这样走进自己预订了两周的房间卫生间，反复洗手，对着镜子观察自己满是薄汗的额际，然后狠狠给了自己的鼻子一拳。他颤抖着走到电话边，拨号前台，“这里是1605号房间，我刚刚不小心撞到门上，鼻血流到我的西装上了，请你将它送去清洗，谢谢。”  
在挂掉电话的那一刻，赫克斯感觉到有微凉的液体缓缓地顺着大腿内侧流下去。他以为是变凉的凯洛伦的血液，但伴随着后涌上来的熟悉快感，他才意识到自己射精了，在十分钟内，没有任何外界抚慰的情况下。  
他眩晕地跌坐在床上，痛苦地回想刚刚那漏洞百出的杀人过程，甚至想返回那个房间，擦拭一遍所有可能留下指纹的地方——或者重新杀掉一遍凯洛伦。

门铃响了。是服务生。


End file.
